


Apple + Cinnamon + Talking

by EWM



Series: Comfortember (myfirstone!!) [27]
Category: MacGyver (TV 2016)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Coffee, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Jack Dalton is Angus MacGyver's Parent (MacGyver TV 2016), Protective Jack Dalton (MacGyver 2016), So much angst seriously, coffee and doughnuts make everything better, doughnuts, pre-series MacGyver
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:47:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27786235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EWM/pseuds/EWM
Summary: Dalton and MacGyver talk after his panic attackWritten for Comfortember with no.26 in mind - JUNK FOODThe feedback to the previous chapters for this story (called Seven Days for those who want to read it) has been amazing so thanks so much !
Relationships: Jack Dalton & Angus MacGyver (MacGyver TV 2016), Nikki Carpenter/Angus MacGyver (MacGyver TV 2016)
Series: Comfortember (myfirstone!!) [27]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1996306
Comments: 4
Kudos: 15
Collections: Comfortember 2020





	Apple + Cinnamon + Talking

After the initial disaster when the doctors tried to put Mac’s hand in a splint, Jack refused to leave his side. He held him a long time and let the kid cry quietly until all the exhaustion and tears were spent out and Mac was let red faced and raw but calmer. The whole ordeal perversely left Mac so tired that he was actually able to sleep. Of course he didn’t, that would have been far too sensible for MacGyver. When the tears and rasping breathing were done, Mac lay back on his pillow his hands limp by his side. Dalton didn’t say anything, he just sat with him quietly.

When the doctors once again murmured quietly about fixing the kid’s hand he shook his head insisting they had to wait. He knew they’re might be medical risks involved waiting so long, but Mac was so scared of them, of all it, he didn’t want to risk breaking the kid’s brain for the sake of a few broken bones. But at the same time Jack also enough about Mac to realise Mac’s hands were ridiculously important to him, hell they were important to everyone, but with MacGyver it was more than that, it was something deep in Mac’s mind, in his head. His hands made him useful, his ability to fix things, to put brilliant things together made him worth it, important on some level and Dalton feared that having his hand broken like that had…it was hard to describe smashed some wall in his boy’s brain; now that his hand was broken, he wasn’t useful anymore or something. Dalton realised he would have to fix the internal damage first or at least try too before they docs would even have a chance at fixing the broken bones.

It didn’t help that Mac was still relatively green as an agent, he was brilliant, but still kind of inexperienced and the whole mission had been horrific shitstorm. He was at least in Jack’s eyes mind numbingly insecure, it drove Dalton mad and part of him didn’t know what to do, hell he wasn’t trained in any of this; bulled and baddies he could do. But all this deep personal stuff, his own brain was a mess, he really shouldn’t be trying to fix Mac’s head. All these thoughts span around in Dalton’s head while he sat next to Mac. Mac continued to stare at the ceiling and the walls not saying anything. As the hours passed and the evening came up Dalton, despite his own doubts tried his luck as therapist

“Mac…I think maybe it’s time the docs looked at your hand.”

Mac just shrugged at him and looked away, Jack raised an eyebrow

“What was that?”

“I don’t really care, my hand is fucked either way”

“Mac...what? How can you say that? I mean, you don’t know what will happen. Why not just let them check it out? Put it in a splint, you’ll feel better.”

“Why? They broke my fingers, it’ll never be the same again.”

“How can you say that? You hand looks crap I admit, but the docs should be able to fix it fine. You know for sure it won’t be, if you don’t let them”

“My hands won’t be the same.”

“That’s true they won’t, but that doesn’t necessarily mean they won’t recover”

“And if they don’t?”

“If they don’t what?”

“If my hand doesn’t recover? If the bones don’t heal, what if they don’t knit straight? What use am I then?”

And there it was, without his hands he was of no value to anyone. Jack took a breath in and out, in and out. He really wasn’t qualified to do this, but he was all Mac had currently

“Mac…”

“I mean if I’m not useful, why would the Phoenix want me? If I can’t have some purpose, some point, why even bother? Why would Nikki? Why would you?? I suppose…you could have your life back, if I’m not an agent any more, you won’t have to watch my back”

“Hey kid, you listen to me. Firstly I will always watch out for you, I always and I mean always watch your. And I will always want you…just around generally. You are my bomb nerd and no one else’s”

Mac snorted

“Kid…where’s this all coming from? I mean, look…let’s say if worse comes to the worst and your hand isn’t what it was. People will always want you, christ the Phoenix will want you, trust me. That big brain of yours is one of a kind and they will not want to lose you at all. I know for a fact that Patty really does like you, I know she doesn’t show it, but she does”

Mac laughed, Dalton internally breathed a sigh of relief…humour…laughter that was progress

“And Nikki? You worried she’s going to dump you the minute we hit home because you came home with a few knocks and bruises?”

“This is more than a few knocks and bruises!” Mac snapped holding up his broken fingers

“I agree, but you don’t give her enough credit. She’s not going to freak out….she gets what an agent’s life is.”

“We’ve only been going out two months…she didn’t sign up for having to you know take care of me.”

“I’ll admit it’s a bit early in the relationship for her to be ministering at your bedside, but for one you ain’t in that bad of a state. I’ve seen worse, hell I’ve been worse myself… no Mac. I’m not belittling what’s happened to you, I’m just saying, you’re here, you’re alive. That’s the key bit and that’s what will matter to her. And two or three I guess to get back to the main point, that’s what couples do, that’s what partners do, they do look after each.”

“But why would she? It’s not just about the bones, I mean last night, I freaked out, just because, look. Something snapped in that box I was in…why would Nikki…why would she care if I’m …. I don’t know broken. Why would she even want me around?”

Jack put his head in hands, this kid’s brain was more messed up that than he thought.

“Mac, you are not broken…yes I know you’ve got broken bones. That’s not what I meant you are not…broken. You had something really shitty happen to you and that’s that.”

Mac sighed, still staring at the wall, Jack moved in a little close.

“Kid…look at me, where did this idea of being useful come from? Why do you have to be useful?”

Mac swallowed and Dalton waited patiently

“It was…something. It’s stupid I know, my Dad always used to tell me that I should be useful, that I had lots of skills and I should you know…always be helpful. Because if we can’t be helpful then…”

“Wow…okay”

“And then we left I don’t know…I figured if I did what he asked…”

“Yes….”

“He’d come back….look I know it’s really stupid, but it’s just something that’s stuck in my head. My hands all the things I build, that seemed to only be the only reason people….I don’t know noticed me…”

“Aw kid…look” Jack said sitting close and put his hands on Mac’s shoulders “look at me. Come on look me, show me those baby blues. Try and listen…you are brilliant, the stuff you build it’s amazing. Don’t get me wrong. No Mac let me finish. But the reason I like you, the reason you’re my friend is because…well there’s loads of reasons; you’re funny and weird and you love doing stuff…I mean you’re so passionate about everything and you love people. You’re like nice….really nice…way nicer than me…no I’m being serious Mac you are. And I’m sure Nikki will be just the same. But look you get my point right? Please tell me you’re actually hearing me.”

Mac smiled and nodded

“And look being helpful…that’s a good thing too. But I also think being like happy and content is important too and that’s helpful to the world you know at large…” Jack said gesturing

Mac’s anger and broken heart melted at little at the flick of Jack’s hand. Dalton was always so sure about stuff, he seemed to have an answer for everything. Mac was so relieved he was there, he hadn’t really meant to say all that stuff, but Jack had listened patiently and let him ramble. Dalton sensing a shift in the boy’s mood went for it

“For now though, let’s leave the wider world alone. For now, let’s go small, one step at a time. Let the doctors look at your hand and don’t think about anything else, just keep your brain on that. It would ease my worries so indulge me (Jack perhaps a little on Mac’s own desires to help here, he knew Mac wouldn’t want Dalton to worry so he pushed on that just a smidge)” 

There was a pause and the kid looked at him again unsure

“You’ll feel better okay?”

Finally Mac nodded

“Okay great, hey doc!” Dalton called over to a doctor who had been waiting outside, two nurses followed him. So began the painful process of splintering Mac’s hand . The kid stayed absolutely quiet gritting his teeth as they put his damaged fingers back in place, sewed up the cuts and splints on each of them. He sweated a little and made a determined effort to break Jack’s own fingers while it was done. But he didn’t make a sound, no screams, no swearing and he didn’t panic.  
  
Eventually the process was finished and Mac relaxed with a sigh of relief as did Jack rubbing his own fingers making sure all the bits were still there. After the doctors departed Dalton commanded Mac to sleep, after some protests, the kid eventually agreed and Jack finally after what felt like a very long day had his boy safe, being taken care of and sound. As Mac snored quietly next to him Jack pulled up two chairs and settled himself next to him, to watch over him as promised.

The next morning Mac woke after the first serious night’s sleep he had in over a week and was unsurprisingly refreshed and more functional. His mind balked at the confession from the previous night and his reaction to the splintered hand, but there was nothing he could do about it now. He blinked rapidly in the white hospital room, his damaged eyes struggling to focus, one part of his body that was working was his nose and he smelled…coffee? Not crappy hospital coffee either, beautiful roast, glorious coffee, he turned over to see Jack waving a plastic cup and a sticky looking bag in front of his face

“Morning sleepy head” Jack said grinning

“Hey…have you brought me presents this morning?” Mac responded yawning

“Yes…and by you I mean us, I couldn’t sleep in those crappy chairs so I went exploring for food early and I came across this market place.”

“Yes?”

“Yes…and I found this amazing place and everyone was so nice. I mean wow, seriously these Fins are morning people and their so nice and I got to one of the stall owners and after a lot of chat, he’s was into baseball! And anyway after a lot of chat I came with wait for it….kavi and Omenalörtsy”

“In English for those of who have just woken up”

“Coffee and doughnuts stupid.”

Dalton produced another coffee from Mac’s bedside table and pushed into Mac’s good hand (without a lid), the kid hesitated for a moment, Jack’s words from the previous night echoing in his brain ‘one step at time. He accepted the coffee and blew on the top, it smelled fantastic. Jack put his own coffee down and ripped open the greasy bag, they were well interesting…

“They’re doughnuts?”

“I know right…try ‘em they’re amazing. I ate three while I was chatting to the guy, apple and cinnamon ”

“Give me a second….okay I only got one hand.”

Jack laughed, there was a pause and then Mac to Dalton’s relief laughed too. Then they started to argue as coffee got passed back and forth. Mac poured coffee down his throat and burned his mouth, much to Jack’s amusement, he pushed his cup back at Jack childish hrrrmph. However Mac then heaved himself up and sat crossed leg and began to nibble

“These are amazing…it’s deep fried apple pie”

“I know!”

“Maybe I can get Boze to replicate them when we go…home”

“Knowing him he’d try and siracha to it”

Mac laughed and Jack’s heart leapt internally, there he was, his boy, he was still in there, buried underneath all the broken bones and bruises. But he was there…

“Give me the name again…”

“Omenalörtsy”

“Are you sure you’re saying, that right?”

“What’s that’s supposed to mean?”

“I’m just asking, I mean you don’t have the best luck with names sometimes.”

“Are you questioning the Jack Dalton tongue…”

“Ewww gross”

So the argument went on, the duo laughed and ate and passed the coffee back and forth between them. No mention was made of the previous night, Dalton was gleeful simply seeing Mac smile again. And Mac well he pushed all his worries about tomorrow and recovery out of his head for a while, he just focused on the apple, cinnamon and sugar and that was that.

**Author's Note:**

> Genuinely I did not mean to make this so angst filled. It really was supposed to be about coffee and doughnuts. Did Mac pour out his heart too quickly? In my head this is pre-series so Mac is relatively new as an agent, thoughts appreciated


End file.
